


Are Ouija Boards Really That Bad?

by pherryt



Series: SPN AU and Trope Bingo [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Highschool AU, Jock!Dean, M/M, Ouija Board, Teenagers, creepy story is creepy, geeks!Cas and Jimmy, not mpreg, talk of miscarriage, the miscarriage is almost 20 years old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 22:03:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14680371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pherryt/pseuds/pherryt
Summary: Dean has a plan. Granted, it might not be the best way to show interest in the twins, but it's still a plan.Until the twins derail it with the creepiest story ever...





	Are Ouija Boards Really That Bad?

**Author's Note:**

> This fills the geek/jock square on my AU and Trope Bingo Card
> 
> *not beta'd*

“I swear to god it’s true!” Jimmy insisted. “Ouija boards are  _eeeevil_.” He wiggled is fingers weirdly at Dean from his space on the floor beside Cas.

The three of them were sitting in Dean’s room after school. Dean at the foot of his bed, half naked as he changed out of his sweaty clothes from practice. The twins were on the floor, sitting side by side against one of Dean’s bookshelves; Jimmy with his phone in his hands and Cas – ever the studious one – with a text book laying open and forgotten on his lap.

Between them, on the floor and their current topic of discussion, was the dusty box of an old Ouija board Dean had unearthed by accident from the top of the hall closet.

It’s what had given birth to a secret plan that not even the twins knew about.

Dean scoffed. “Jimmy, you know there’s no such thing as the supernatural, right? Ouija boards don’t  _actually_  work – it’s just people pushing the pointer around to fuck with each other.” Dean turned to Jimmy’s twin imploringly. “C’mon, Cas. Back me up on this!”

Cas had to back him up. Dean couldn’t believe what was happening. His plans for Halloween - and the super-secret plan  _nobody_  knew about, that nobody _could_ know about if it were to work - were unraveling right before his eyes!

“Actually,” Cas said slowly. “I’m not so sure of that.”

Dean blinked in astonishment. “Dude – I’m the dumb jock. If anyone’s superstitious, it should totally be me. You’re the smart ones – especially you, Cas. Surely you can’t believe that Ouija boards work?”

“First off,” Jimmy interrupted. “you’re not a dumb jock, though a jock you may be. And secondly – “ Jimmy hesitated and bit his lip, looking at Cas. Cas shrugged as Dean glanced between them.

“Okay, spill…” Dean said with narrowed eyes. “There’s something specific behind this, isn’t there?”

“Well, sort of?” Cas said uncertainly. “It didn’t happen to us and normally we’d be inclined to believe as you do but…” Cas trailed off and Jimmy shuddered.

“But Mom told us something that was too freaky not to… We didn’t  _want_ to believe it, you understand?” Jimmy looked embarrassed and so did Cas. “And the freaky part?” Jimmy swallowed and Cas took up the thread. They were always talking for each other, which was something that annoyed most people or gave them whiplash but was something Dean had always been fascinated by.

Hell, he was fascinated by a lot of things when it came to the twins.

“The freaky part came when we asked Dad if it really happened and  _he said yes_ ,” Cas finished with wide eyes.

Dean blinked, then blinked again.

Chuck Shurley and Naomi Novak had been divorced since the twins were five. Since before Dean knew them even. Chuck and Naomi were always fighting. Dean had never heard either of them say a kind word about the other. Hell, they were barely civil even when there were guests over, as Dean had cause to know.

They were always at each other’s throats, so the fact that they both agreed on something was, in fact, very scary.

Okay. In that case, Dean could see why the twins might be a little reluctant to scoff at the story – whatever it was, they still hadn’t told him – but now his interested was piqued.

What the hell  _had_ happened to scare off Naomi, of all people? What insane story had she told them that Chuck had verified had _actually_ occurred, when normally he’d argue till he was blue in the face that the sun rose in the West if Naomi told him it rose in the East.

“Okay,” Dean said slowly. “So… what happened?”

“Well,” Cas started. “When you were gone this summer, Jimmy and I were thinking about how we could contribute to the party planning this year – “

“- to be honest, we weren’t _really_ contemplating the Ouija board except as a joke, not at first,” Jimmy explained, “but then Mom saw us looking at it and practically yanked us away and got us home as fast as she could – “

“Where she proceeded to tell us that she didn’t want us playing with something as “godless” as a Ouija board.” Cas’s adorable finger quotes almost made Dean forget what he was listening to.

Dean rolled his eyes. Naomi was religious and held some strange prejudices that were contradictory in and of themselves, which made living under her roof a little weird. It also made being friends with her sons a little weird.

On the bright side, she wasn’t the type that was homophobic and she’d not even blinked an eye when both her sons had come out, which had paved the way for Dean to safely be bi in her presence as well. If she hadn’t thrown the twins out, then why would she disapprove of Dean?

Still, acceptance or not, she was quite, quite strict. And Dean would have suspected her of making up whatever story she’d told the twins just to scare them away from something she didn’t approve of, if it hadn’t been for Chuck’s corroboration.

Their Dad was much more laid back though, and less inclined to take things seriously and was way more lenient on the sorts of things they could get away with. And he certainly wasn’t superstitious enough to try and convince his boys that a Ouija board was evil.

Which, of course, Naomi didn’t approve of and they would, once more, be at logger heads again.

“Okay, so supposedly,” Jimmy leaned forward, “Right back when Mom and Dad first got hitched, Mom got pregnant, like, right off the bat. And she went to this party and she  _also_ thought Ouija boards were a game. A dumb one, even. So, she didn’t see any harm in playing with it, though our church would have.”

“Only she got way more than she bargained for,” Castiel leaned in too, staring intensely at Dean, causing Dean to gulp. “She asked the board a bunch of questions about her pregnancy, of course – what she was having – “

“A girl.” Jimmy cut in.

“How many kids she’d have in her life –“

“Two.” Jimmy edged closer.

“What would the second be – “

“ _Another_ girl.”

“Then, to top it all off, she “clarified” that she’d have two kids and they’d both be girls.” Cas said.

Dean scoffed. “They had to be messing with her and hell, they didn’t even get it right.” He gestured at the twins.

“No, Dean. It goes further –“ Jimmy whispered, looking around as if afraid to be overheard. “This time, when she asked, the answer was no. So, she clarified again – I’ll have two kids and both will be boys?”

“Yes,” the twins said in unison.

Dean shivered.

“And when she asked who she was talking to, the board told her it was the anti-Christ,” Cas said, his eyes wide. Dean wanted to scoff again but the vibes coming off the twins as they told their mothers story was getting to him. “She threw it away from her and refused to play again.”

“A few weeks later,” Jimmy’s voice dropped to a whisper, one with wistfulness in it. The twins had often lamented that they were only children, so as Jimmy spoke, Dean understood where it came from. “she miscarried twin girls.”

“A year after that, she had me and Jimmy – and hasn’t ever been pregnant since.”

“Still think it’s a coincidence?” Jimmy asked.

Dean stared at the twins, squirming under their gaze as his mouth gaped wide. “Whoa…” Dean swallowed and looked down at the Ouija board still on the floor between them.

He suddenly didn’t even want to touch it.

And all his plans about using it as a sneaky way of showing his interest in the twins or gauging theirs back, came to a screeching halt.

“Yeah… uh… that’s kinda fucked up,” Dean agreed morosely.

Desperate to change the subject, Dean kicked the box under his bed and continued, his voice sounding way too loud to his own ears and filled with false cheer. Hopefully the twins would chalk it up to the really creepy story they’d just told.

“So, you guys still coming to the game?” Dean asked.

“You think we’d miss a chance to ogle the guys in their uniforms?” Jimmy leered. Cas’s face took on a dreamy look.

Dean flushed red. “Geez, it’s only baseball.”

“No, it’s the perfect marriage of aesthetics, skill and statistics,” Cas said.

“And you can count on us to be there with our full support,” Jimmy said.

Dean laughed. “You guys are dorks.”

“But you love us anyway –“ Jimmy said and Dean froze.

“And we didn’t even need a Ouija board to figure it out,” Cas said with a smirk.

 _What? Did they mean - ?_ Dean looked between the two of them, eyes wide and almost frantic, afraid to ask, to clarify what they meant more plainly. But he had to. If they were really implying what he thought… how could he pass up the chance for more?

Dean gulped again and forced himself to speak up, his voice coming out as a hoarse whisper. “Is uh, that okay?”

“What, did you actually think we went to all those dumb games because we actually liked them? We went for you, goof.” Jimmy snorted.

“Jimmy,” Cas chided. “They weren’t dumb. But I must admit my main interest has always been you, Dean. I learned to like the games because _you_ were in them.”

“Okay, guys, I’m just a dumb jock, just… if there’s something going on here, between… between all of us, could you just, spell it out for me plainly?” Dean begged.

“We. Want. You. Dean Winchester.” Cas growled.

“Both of us, with you. As in, more than friends,” Jimmy crawled over to the bed and sat on his heels, looking up at Dean.

Cas followed suit. “If you’re amenable, that is. And once again, you are not just a dumb jock. You do not give yourself enough credit.”

Jimmy nodded. “And if you’re going to be our boyfriend, you need to stop treating yourself like that.”

“B-boyfriend?” Dean stuttered hopefully, looking down at the twins. Hands were placed on his knees and he thought he’d explode.

“What do you say, Dean?” Jimmy asked.

“Or have we completely misread this?” Cas asked.

“Oh, hell no!” Dean blurted. They flinched at Dean’s words and he hurriedly reached out as they pulled away. “No, I mean…you haven’t misread… I just… really can’t believe this is real?”

They brightened up again.

“Oh, it’s real, alright.” Jimmy grinned.

“If you want us.” Cas pointed out once more.

“I want you. Oh god, do I want you…” Dean breathed.

At this revelation, they surged upwards and tackled Dean to the bed with gleeful smiles that turned into exuberant, but sloppy kisses.

Okay, so maybe the Ouija board had worked after all. Just not quite the way he’d expected.

Dean wasn’t arguing though.

**Author's Note:**

> The story the twins tell is real, with very few changes made to get it to fit into this story. I am not a twin. i have a younger sister. I was apparently, supposed to have elder twin brothers. And for some reason, my mother thought me going away to college equated playing with Ouija boards. of all the things she was worried about, it was a friggin' Ouija board. i didn't believe her at all... till my dad backed her up.


End file.
